


Two Lovers

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Zutara Month [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, English, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Zutara Moth 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Two lovers, torn apart by their differences.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623841
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87
Collections: Zutara Month 2020





	Two Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> For the Zutara month day ten: Fake dating

Toph hears some Fire Nation soldiers talking about a tea shop where their superiors will be giving them the plans for the take over of another Earth Kingdom city in just a few weeks, while buying some fruit for Aang and Katara in the market. They’re not the only ones who eat fruits in their group, but Aang is a vegetarian and Katara is an occasional health-freak, so someone has to indulge their little quirks.

She doesn’t come back with any fruits, to Aang’s displeasure, but she comes back with information about the tea shop and the date when the Fire Nation’s soldiers are supposed to come, and according to Sokka, that is so much better.

“It’s called the Ginseng, and the soldiers will come here in a month” she tells them “But that tea shop it’s crazy expensive and we don’t have the money to buy one single little biscuit in there,” explains Toph with a frown, “There’s no way for us to enter that place.”

“Unless,” contemplates Zuko, frowning at the mere idea of what he’s about to propose, “one of us would be able to get a job by the time the soldiers come.”

“But who?” Asks Sokka with a grimace, he’s clumsy, Aang is too young, just like Toph, and as long as he knows, none of them know how to brew tea.

“Zuko and I will go,” answers Katara. “If we go together maybe they’ll hire at least one of us.”

They go together to the town and search for the shop walking shoulder to shoulder. Lately, they’ve grown closer, ever since Zuko accompanied Katara in her own journey of revenge.

The shop is lovely they have to admit, a relatively big place, decorated with cherry blossom bonsai trees around the entrance, with five tables in the front for the clients who want to eat outside and two floors to attend their clients inside.

When they enter the place, they find a kind looking old lady reading a romance novel in the reception.

“Hello,” smiles Katara with her most charming expression, “can we talk to the owner?” The old lady inspects them from head to toe.

“I am the owner, little girl. What can I do for you?” Zuko regales her with an awkward smile of his own, he’s handsome, but he doesn’t have much self esteem, and rarely takes advantage of his good looks.

“We’re looking for a job,” he says, “we really need it.”

“I’m sorry dear…” Starts the lady with a grimace, her eyes already returning to her book “but we don’t need anyone right now.”

Katara’s own eyes follow her line of sight, taking on the cover of the book, an illustration of a pair of lovers separated by the sea in between them.

“Please!” She bellows, holding onto Zuko’s arms and snuggling close to his side, to his complete astonishment. “We’re escaping our parents!” Cries out the girl, “we want to get married but our parents won’t let us because I come from a poor family unlike him,” we just couldn’t live apart from each other, but now we don’t know what to do.” When she ends her tale, two twin drops of tears are released fro her shiny, blue eyes.

Zuko can’t believe her.

But the old lady surely does, “Poor dears!” Cries the old lady, “two young lovers torn apart because of prejudice, their love blooming in a little tea shop!” her eyes gleam, completely forgetting that her shop is anything but little. “You’re hired.” She beams, “after all… Who am I to get in the way of true love?”

Katara grins and kisses Zuko’s cheek “did you hear that love?” she inquires happily, “we’re hired.”

Zuko smiles down at her, his face on fire by her kiss, “I’m really happy, love.” His hands sneaks by her hip and brings her close to his body, “I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
